


The Ridgefield Lodge

by pharmtechgirl71



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, No Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/pseuds/pharmtechgirl71
Summary: Kate is running from her abusive husband. In her most desperate hour, she finds the Ridgefield Lodge. Or did it find her?





	1. Oasis in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!

Chapter One- Oasis in the Desert

 

Kate was utterly lost. She had no plan when she left; there was no specific destination, but it didn’t make her any less lost. She had been on the road for four days and the GPS on her phone had her driving in circles. She was somewhere in BumFuck, Virginia, she at least knew that; she also knew that she was in a dead zone. No cell service.

 

The sun was beginning to set and she had been driving around the mountains for hours. There had been no signs of life except for a couple of rundown trailers with kids playing in the yard. Kate needed a place to stay and at this point would have been willing to pay by the hour if she had to. 

 

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Kate saw a log structure on the side of the mountain. It was larger than a house and had a decent sized gravel parking lot; as she got closer, she saw a large sign that said Ridgefield Lodge. The parking lot was empty and there wasn’t a vacancy sign, so she began praying there was a room available for her.

 

She sat in her car looking out the front window for a few minutes before getting out and walking to the front door. The building itself was beautiful, and she was grateful to have found this place when she did. 

 

The interior lobby was even more beautiful than the exterior, although a bit dated. The walls were covered in sunflower wallpaper and the furniture looked like it had come straight out of a Better Homes and Gardens from the 1950’s.

 

There was an honest to God guest book and bell on the the desk, but no computer. The phone on the table by the loveseat that sat against the opposite wall, was a pink princess and it sat on a snow white doily underneath the light of a flower lamp. The paintings on the wall were of children playing with dogs and swimming in a creek.

 

There was no one behind the desk and Kate didn’t hear anything that proved anyone knew she had come in, so she hit the bell and waited for someone to greet her and give her a room. A shuffling sound came from behind the door next to the front desk.

 

“I’ll be with you in just a moment, dear.” The voice sounded like it belonged to an older woman and Kate’s assumption was right. The woman looked like she was at least in her mid to late seventies. Her hair was short, thin, and white; her skin wrinkled and sagging.

 

“Good evening, my name is Paulina. Welcome to the Ridgefield Lodge. How can I help you?”

 

“Hello, Paulina. My name is Kate. I hope you have a room available.”

 

The old woman chuckled. “Oh, dearie. I have one for each night of the week. Will it be just you staying with us?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I’ve been on the road for a few days now, so I might stick around for a while, if that’s alright?” Kate asked. 

 

“Oh, honey. I can’t remember the last time we had a guest. You stay as long as you want. It’ll be nice having someone around. Do you have any bags?”

 

“Yes,” Kate replied as she signed her name in the book. “Everything is in my car.”

 

“I’ll get Daryl to help you with those and take them to your room,” Paulina offered. “I just have to find him; he tends to wander and get busy doing something that keeps him distracted.”

 

“Don’t bother him,” Kate said. “I can get them myself.”

 

“Oh no, dear. That’s his job, well, part of his job anyway. He’ll be anxious to meet you. Like I said, it’s been a while since we’ve had guests.”

 

No sooner had she mentioned him, a young man came walking down the hall. He was wearing denim overalls over a stained grey shirt and a grey driving cap. He couldn’t have been over twenty-years-old.

 

“Daryl, I’d like you to meet Kate. She’s going to be staying with us for a while,” Paulina said as she took the money Kate had given her for the room. 

 

Daryl wiped his hands on his work pants and offered one to the new guest. “It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” He looked her up and down, then observed the area around her. “Do you have any bags?”

 

“Yes, they’re in my car.” Kate took a good, long look at Daryl. He was at least half her age, but so easy on the eyes. He had a head full of dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes and not a mark or wrinkle on his face bar the mole above his lip.

 

“Lead the way,” he said and motioned for her to walk in front of him. Kate took the room key, which was an actual key and not a card, from the old woman and walked back out to her car with Daryl hot on her heels.

 

He followed her quietly, not speaking for fear he would say something stupid or inappropriate. Kate unlocked her trunk and Daryl took out a medium sized black suitcase, a black duffle bag, and a small toiletries bag. 

 

“What room are you in?” he asked as he shouldered the duffle bag.

 

Kate looked at the metal piece attached to the key Paulina had given her. “Room twenty-two,” she replied.

 

“I guess it’s your turn to follow me, then,” he said and walked up the steps to the front door. Kate opened the door for Daryl and he gave her a curious look as he thanked her and walked inside. “Your room is down this hall, and around the corner on the left,” he said without looking at her. He walked briskly to her room; Kate kept up with him the best she could.

 

He was standing by the door to her room with a smile on his face as she turned the corner. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you behind. It’s been a long time since we had someone staying with us. Paulina’s excited too.”

 

Kate laughed. “It’s alright. I don’t think I would have gotten lost.” 

 

“I don’t know,” Daryl replied. “The lodge can be confusing sometimes. You might want to drop bread crumbs when you leave your room.” His smile showed he was joking and Kate giggled. Daryl held his hand out to her requesting the room key. Placing it in his palm, she let him open the door and she stepped inside.

 

It was decorated very much like the lobby area. The full size bed was covered by a flowered comforter, the window was hidden by matching curtains, and the rug was a dingy beige color. There were two Norman Rockwell prints on the wall on either side of the window and there was a baby blue princess phone on the nightstand. There was no television, but there was a vintage radio in the corner next to a mahogany dresser. 

 

Daryl came in behind her and sat the duffle and toiletries bags on the bed; the suitcase, he leaned against the wall. “I hope you like your room,” he said, nervously.

 

“I love it! It reminds me of my grandmother’s house,” Kate said excitedly.

 

“You have good memories of your grandmother?” Daryl asked as he watched her walk around inspecting everything.

 

“I do,” she answered. “I don’t have many of them, but the ones I have always make me happy.”

 

“I’d love to hear about her sometime,” Daryl responded. “I love old stories.”

 

Kate gave him a suspicious look. “It’s unusual for a person as young as you to be interested in things like that.”

 

Daryl shrugged and walked toward the door to leave. “I’m older than I look,” he said. “Paulina should have dinner ready in about thirty minutes if you’re hungry. We’ll eat in the dining room; I’d be happy to escort you if you’d like.”

 

“Thank you, Daryl. That would be very nice,” Kate responded, a little surprised by the offer. 

 

“The bathroom is down the hall. You’ll be the only one using it, so you can clean up before I come back, if you want to,” he said before closing the door.

 

Kate sat on the bed and looked around the room. Everything she had seen of this place so far had brought back memories of her parents and grandparents; their clothes and style, even their values. 

 

She found Daryl the most curious thing of all. He looked way too young to be dressed the way he was; he was polite and respectful and appeared to be the only support of his aging grandmother. There was something special about this place and even more so the people in it. Kate decided she would stick around. After all, she had no destination and needed to disappear for a while. This might be the best place to do that.


	2. The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate joins Daryl and Paulina for dinner, then Daryl takes her for a walk on the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who read and left kudos. It means a lot. xoxo

Chapter Two- The Rabbit Hole

 

Daryl left Kate’s room and went straight to the kitchen. “Paulina!” he yelled as he walked in the door. “Where the hell did she come from?”

 

“Daryl! How many times have I told you about your language?” Paulina scolded as she turned away from the stove.

 

“By now I’d say about ten billion,” he said, chuckling. “I’m serious though. You know this means something. It’s been how long since someone was able to walk through those doors?”

 

Paulina walked to where Daryl was sitting at the cutting table and sat across from him. “Mark and Bethany were here almost twenty years ago” she said as she patted Daryl’s hand.

 

“I should have made sure they stayed,” he replied. “I could have used the help; you could have used the help. Do you know why she’s here?” Daryl asked, pointing out the kitchen door. 

 

“I think I may, but I can’t be sure right now. She’ll be here for a few days; we can get a sense of her, find out what she has to offer and if it’s worth asking her to stay. What do you think about her?”

 

Daryl sighed loudly. “She’s pretty; kinda reminds me of a girl I knew back home, before I ran away. Seems nice too. I invited her to dinner. Told her I’d come get her and escort her to the dining room since she don’t know her way around yet.”

 

“That was very nice of you, sweetheart,” the old woman said as she stood to go back to the stove. Daryl took her wrist before she could walk away.

 

“I know what you’re thinking and it’s not true. She won’t replace you.”

 

Paulina smiled. “Someone will, eventually. I’ve spent the last fifty-eight years of my life at this lodge and even though I’ve had all my happy moments here, there have been some tragic ones too. My time is getting close, love. I won’t be here much longer.”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Kate stepped out of the clawfoot tub and struggled to breath through the steam. She hoped she hadn’t used all the hot water, but she couldn’t help herself. It had been ages since she had the time to relax in a steaming hot bath and wanted to take advantage of it. 

 

She looked at her phone and saw that she had been soaking for twenty minutes. Daryl would be back to take her to dinner soon and she didn’t want to keep him waiting so she hurriedly put on the fresh clothes she had brought with her and stepped out into the hall.

 

She was able to make it to her room to put away the dirty clothes before there was a knock on her door. “It’s Daryl. Dinner’s ready.”

 

Kate padded barefoot to the door and opened it. “I just have to put my shoes on and we can go. I’m starving; what’s for dinner?”

 

Daryl watched her from the doorway and thought about what Paulina had said. He didn’t want to think about the day she would be gone, but knew in his heart it was coming. If this was the reason the lodge had made itself available to Kate, he hoped she accepted it; he couldn’t be alone again.

 

“Uh, chicken and dumplings, corn on the cob, boiled potatoes, and homemade bread. It’s real good; I think you’ll like it.”

 

“I love chicken and dumplings!” Kate exclaimed. “I used to help my mom make ‘em when I was little. I haven’t had any in years.”

 

“Well, you’ll love Paulina’s then. We should get to the dining room before it gets cold.”

 

Daryl walked closely beside Kate as he led her to the kitchen. She smelled amazing, and looked beautiful in her jeans and peasant blouse. He wanted to reach out and take her hand but he didn’t want to scare her, and he didn’t want to betray Paulina, no matter what the old woman thought was happening.

 

Daryl held the door for Kate as she stepped into the dining room. The first thing she saw was a long, dark oak table with matching chairs. It was decorated with a candelabra and on either side a vase containing a single yellow rose. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Kate said, astonished by the increasing allure of this hidden mountain lodge. 

 

“Thank you,” Paulina responded as she came through the swinging door that led to the kitchen. She placed a bowl of chicken and dumplings on the table in front of Kate, who inhaled the scented steam and smiled.

 

“Daryl, would you help me bring in the rest of the food?” the woman asked when she noticed Daryl’s attention was focused solely on Kate.

 

“Of course,” he replied and followed her through the swinging doors. 

 

“Are you changing your mind?” Paulina asked once they were behind the door.

 

“Change my mind about what?” Daryl asked, confused.

 

“Our new guest; I noticed you couldn’t stop looking at her.”

 

Daryl shook his head. “I haven’t changed my mind about anything. I still don’t know who she is or why she’s here. I already told you I think she’s pretty, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna fall in love with her.” Daryl took the bowl of potatoes and a pitcher of sweet tea and headed back toward the dining room. “There’s only one woman I’ve ever loved, Paulina. You know that.”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

“That has got to be the most amazing meal I’ve had in years,” Kate remarked as she pushed her plate away. “You are a wonderful cook, Paulina.”

 

“Thank you, dear. Maybe one night you could help me in the kitchen?”

 

“I would love to. It would be an honor to share a kitchen with a cook as good as you.”

 

“No need to flatter me, dear. It’ll be nice having another woman to cook with. Daryl’s a fine cook, but can’t hold a conversation like a woman can.”

 

Daryl rolled his eyes and stood to collect the plates. “Why don’t you let me take care of all this and you take Kate for a tour of the lodge,” Paulina told Daryl.

 

“That can wait until tomorrow,” Kate said. “Let me help you clean up.”

 

“Oh no. If you want to help me cook, that's fine,” Paulina said sternly. “But you won't be doing anything until I'm ready for you. You should be relaxing and enjoying your vacation. Let Daryl show you around. The lodge doesn't have much to offer on the inside, but we have a beautiful garden and creek outside. “

 

Kate looked at Daryl and he shrugged. “Alright, only if he doesn't mind. I don't want to keep you from anything important, Daryl.”

 

“I usually take a walk after dinner; I wouldn’t mind some company,” Daryl conceded.

 

“Okay, I’d love a tour,” she replied and stood from the table. Paulina smiled at her as she followed Daryl out of the kitchen and Kate smiled back in a gesture of appreciation for her kindness.

 

Once back at the front desk, Daryl paused. “Paulina's right. There's not much to see inside the lodge. The only things on this floor are the front desk, guest rooms, and bathroom. The second floor is mine and Paulina's bedrooms.”

 

“We can skip all that if you want. I'd love to see the garden and the creek,” Kate answered.

 

Daryl smiled. “Those are my two favorite things about the lodge, besides, my room is a mess,” he laughed.

 

Kate was struck by his laughter. It was the purest thing she had ever heard, and the smile that accompanied it melted her heart. She may have been twice his age, but she felt embarrassingly attracted to him in that moment.

 

Kate laughed with him. “I would probably end up cleaning your room if I saw it. That's not something I want to do if I don't have to.”

 

Daryl started walking down the hall. “That wouldn’t be a good idea. You could get seriously injured or lost if you went up there.”

 

Kate chuckled and followed him until they came to an exit door at the end of the second hallway. He waited for her to catch up, then held the door open for her to exit. She walked into the most serene scene she had ever witnessed.

 

The sun had already set and the sky was a dark blue and purple. The tree tops swayed in the cool mountain breeze and the sound of the running creek reminded her of her grandmother’s house.

 

“It’s so beautiful,” she said with awe. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in the mountains. I missed it so much.”

 

Daryl watched her wide eyes take in the sights before her. He had had the same look on his face the first time he had seen it, except the garden hadn’t been planted at that time. “Let’s take a walk,” he said and offered his arm to her like a gentleman.

 

Kate grinned and entwined her arm with his as he escorted her across the grounds. Starting with the garden, they walked down each aisle and he told her what he grew. She saw tomatoes, various types of peppers, onions, and carrots just to name a few.

 

The garden seemed to be at least half a city block in length and she lost count of the number of vegetables and herbs that were growing there. Her grandfather’s garden was nowhere near the size of this one, but it brought back memories of picking strawberries with him as a young girl.

 

From there, he took her deeper into the mountain to the creek. They were still walking arm in arm and although the mountain air was cool, their bodies were warmed by the physical connection. Kate felt safe and content, something she hadn’t known in a very long time. 

 

They sat in the grass at the water’s edge in silence until more of Kate’s memories bubbled to the surface. “This place is magical. It reminds me of all the good memories I had as a child; visiting my grandparents, hiking up the mountain and playing in the creek. I had forgotten all of that.”

 

“I hope that means you’ll stay with us for awhile. We don’t have guests very often and I know Paulina gets tired of having only me around.”

 

“It’s funny that you call your grandmother by her first name,” Kate responded. “My grandmother would have hit me in the back of the head with a cast iron skillet if I had done that.”

 

“She’s not my grandmother,” he said and sighed. “She ran this place with her husband before he died and she’s done it all by herself since.”

 

“How long have you worked here?” She asked.

 

Daryl cleared his throat. It was too soon to get into this conversation; she was not ready for it and neither was he. “I’ve been here for a few years,” was all he would say. “I think it’s time to get back to the lodge. You’re probably pretty tired.”

 

As if on cue, Kate yawned and laughed. “Yeah, I’ve been on the road for days without a proper rest. A nice bed and a quiet night is just what I need.”

 

“You can definitely get that here,” Daryl said as they walked back down the mountain to the lodge. Once they arrived, he walked her to her room and bid her goodnight, offering his assistance if she needed help with anything during the night.

 

Daryl then went straight upstairs to his room. It was next door to Paulina’s; the rooms were set up like a suit with a connecting door between them. He rested on the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. He was both confused and curious about their new guest.

 

He needed to talk to Paulina and find out if she knew anything. The older woman had always been sensitive to the supernatural, which Daryl believed was the reason this place had called to her. He was curious to find out why Kate had been brought here.

 

He heard the woman moving around in her room and stood from the bed to knock on the door separating them. She immediately called for him to enter and when he did, his heart stopped. 

 

“Still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known,” he said.

 

She turned to him, blushing. “You always know exactly what to say; such a sweet talker.”

 

He sat on the edge of her bed. “It’s true,” he responded. “Don’t tell me after all these years you doubt my honesty.”

 

Sitting next to him, she cupped his cheek. “I always love hearing it, but you know it’s not true. I’m an old woman, Daryl. You still look the same as the day I first saw you fifty-eight years ago. I’m not going to be here much longer, you know that, but I won’t leave you alone. I promise.”

 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder. “I can’t be alone again, not here. Let me stay with you tonight.”

 

“You know that can’t happen, love. Our time is over and you have to move on. How did your walk with Kate go?”

 

He raised his head and looked at her. “I think you may be right about her. She’s remembering things about her childhood; the garden and the creek brought back memories about her grandparents. I think she would be willing to stay if we asked her.”

 

“Well, we need to give her more time. She needs to be aware of what she would be committing too. You need to think about it too; you may not be alone, but you could still be lonely.”

 

Daryl agreed. His mind was a still a jumble and he needed a good night’s sleep. Maybe tomorrow things would be clearer to him. He leaned in, hoping to kiss Paulina, but was stopped short by her fingers on his lips.

 

She kissed him on the cheek and her lips lingered for only a moment. He slowly stood from the bed and made his way back to the door. Once back in his own room, he crashed onto the bed and fell asleep with the lights still on.


	3. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate makes an interesting discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read and left kudos and comments. Love you guys!  
> This chapter should confuse you even more, lol

Chapter Three- Back to the Past

 

Kate awoke the next morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. She had slept better that night than she had in years. The bed was perfect, the temperature in the room was perfect, and she had had a perfectly peaceful dream. For the briefest moment, she thought she could live there.

 

She climbed out of bed a few minutes later and took some clothes from her bag. Checking the hallway to see if it was safe, she walked down to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

 

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Paulina standing at her door. “Good morning,” she said to the older woman.

 

“Good morning, dear. I was just coming to see if you wanted breakfast. I got a nice spread down in the dining room, if Daryl hasn’t eaten it all.”

 

“Let me put my things away and I’ll be right down.”

 

“Did you sleep well?” Paulina asked before she turned to leave.

 

“I did, better than I have in years.”

 

“I’m so happy to hear that honey. You have no idea what good news that is.”

 

After Paulina left to go back to the kitchen, Kate put her clothes away, and looked out her window. She hadn’t taken notice of the view until then and realized it overlooked the garden. It was almost as beautiful from her window as it was when she first laid her eyes on it.

 

She could smell breakfast when she stepped into the lobby and walked into a kitchen table set like she hadn’t seen since her mother had passed away. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits and gravy, grits, fruit, coffee and juice.

 

“This looks magnificent,” Kate exclaimed as Daryl stood and pulled out the chair next to him. 

 

“It tastes magnificent too,” Daryl exclaimed. He poured coffee into the cup in front of her and offered to fill her plate. He loaded her down with a little bit of everything and she dug in like she hadn’t eaten in days.

 

“I hope you slept well,” he said as he watched her eat.

 

“I did,” she said with her mouth full. “Better than I’ve slept in years.”

 

“Good, I’m glad to hear that,” he replied. “This place has a calming air about it. You can’t help but be relaxed, I think.”

 

Paulina came in and sat another bowl of eggs and plate of biscuits on the table. “Eat up. I have a lot to do around here today and may not have time to fix lunch. We’ll have an early dinner instead.”

 

“That’s fine,” Daryl replied. “I have a lot of work to do in the garden and then I thought I’d do some fishing in the creek. I’ll catch enough for dinner and bring in some vegetables that are ready to pick.”

 

“That sounds delightful, dear. Maybe Kate would like to help me prepare dinner tonight?”

 

“I would love to,” their guest replied. “I love a good ol’ fish fry and veggies.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Paulina said with excitement. “Both of you, get your fill. There are a few other things I’d like you to help me with today, dear. If your willing to.”

 

“Of course,” Kate replied. “I’d like to stay busy while I’m here.”

 

After Daryl filled his plate for the second time and consumed every crumb, he left the two ladies to begins his work in the garden. Paulina and Kate remained in the dining room making small talk. Kate reiterated how beautiful she thought the lodge was and how it reminded her of her childhood and her grandparents.

 

Paulina asked about her family and where she was from. As the women talked, they cleared the table and cleaned the dirty dishes. Kate felt at home in the lodge and as the day went on, began to look at Paulina as a surrogate grandmother. She had known the woman less than twenty-four hours and had already forgotten why she needed to hide in the first place. 

 

Kate helped dust, vacuum, and wash clothes. For the first time in a long time she felt those chores weren’t drudgery. She enjoyed Paulina’s company and conversation; she hadn’t had a woman to talk to in years.

 

The older woman asked Kate to take a basket of clean clothes up to the next floor. Some of the clothes were hers and the others belonged to Daryl, and Kate was instructed to separate them and lay them on the beds.

 

When she got to the second floor, she saw three doors instead of two. The one on the far left was Daryl’s and she started there. Laying the basket on his bed, she looked around briefly. His room was decorated in the art deco style of the 1920’s.

 

A black and white portrait of a nude flapper hung from the wall above the bed, an old timey phonograph sat on a table in the corner, there was an oil lamp on the bedside table, and on the dresser was a skeleton key and a stack of classic novels that seemed to be first editions. 

 

Kate was enthralled by the decor. The items in the room and the art deco color scheme was quite a surprise to find in the bedroom of a twenty-year-old man. She would have to find out where he had found these things and what had sparked his interest in the time period.

 

She then noticed a door she assumed was a closet and opened it. What she found was another bedroom; Paulina’s bedroom. It was decorated in 1950’s Ozzie and Harriet, much like her own. After laying the woman’s clothes on her bed, she walked out into the hallway and looked at the third door.

 

She wondered what was behind it. Daryl had told her the second floor consisted only of his and Paulina’s bedrooms, so maybe it was storage. She was curious, and after having seen the other two rooms, had to see what was inside.

 

Sitting the empty clothes basket on the floor in front of Paulina’s door, she took a few steps down the hall to the third room. Trying to be stealthy, Kate slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, cringing when the door creaked loudly as it moved.

 

It appeared to be typical attic storage. There were boxes and trunks littered all over the room, and a beautiful antique bridal gown in an old fashioned dry cleaners bag. 

 

She knew Paulina would be expecting her back downstairs, but couldn’t resist snooping a bit. She opened a steamer trunk that sat alone at the opposite corner of the room. It was black with two strips of leather running across the top and front. Pushing the top up, the smell of another era lofted straight into her nostrils. She could only guess how long it had been since someone had looked inside.

 

There were men’s work clothes, two Dick and Jane readers from the early 1900’s, an old fashioned metal lunch pail, an ancient deck of cards, a framed photograph of a young boy with an older woman, who Kate assumed was his mother, and a small brown felt bag with a string tie, inside.

 

Kate was fascinated by what she’d found. She assumed these items had belonged to Paulina’s husband. Perhaps that’s where Daryl had gotten the items in his room. She quietly closed the trunk and went back out into the hallway, determined to come back when she had the opportunity.

 

When she made it back downstairs, Kate found a note from Paulina taped to the laundry room door. The woman had gone outside to tell Daryl what vegetables she wanted him to pick for dinner. 

 

Both the washing machine and the dryer were running, so Kate took a seat and waited for them to finish. She thought about the items she had found and wanted to ask about them, but then Paulina would know she had been snooping and didn’t want to woman to distrust her. She loved this place and didn’t want to have to leave.

 

Not too long after she had returned to the laundry room, she heard Paulina and Daryl coming down the hallway. They were talking in hushed, but heated voices. She moved to stand by the door hoping to hear their conversation.

 

She couldn’t make out any specifics, but could tell Daryl was the annoyed one. Once she heard them go into the kitchen, the only sound that could be heard was the machines working.

 

Sitting back down in the chair, she waited to find out what was going on. She didn’t want to interfere or insert herself into a situation where she wasn’t welcome. Ten minutes later, Daryl poked his head through the door that Kate had tried to eavesdrop from 

 

“Paulina wants to know if you could finish up the laundry while she preps the vegetables for tonight?”

 

Kate looked at him carefully. She couldn’t see any anger in his face and was confused. “Sure,” she said softly. “Does she want me to help with dinner after?”

 

“Probably, I’m going down to the creek now; I should be back with some fish in a couple of hours.” He noticed the apprehension on her face. “Everything okay? Did something happen?”

 

“No, everything is fine. I’m just a little tired.” 

 

Daryl walked further into the room and leaned against the wall. “Even though we don’t get a lot of guests, this place still needs a lot of upkeep. There are a lot of things to do around here that most people wouldn’t think about.”

 

“I understand that,” she replied. “I’ve done housework my whole life, but nothing to this scale. I can’t imagine how Paulina does this by herself.”

 

“I help out when I can. It’s easier in the winter because there’s no garden to take care of, but it’s still a lot of work.”

 

They fell into silence after that. Eventually, Daryl said his goodbye and left to go fishing. Kate fought her instinct to check on Paulina. She told herself that whatever the argument had been about it had been resolved. Daryl hadn’t seemed upset, as a matter of fact he seemed regretful.


	4. The Confessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Kate learn a little bit more about each other.

Chapter Four- The Confessional

 

Two hours later, Daryl came into the kitchen with four good sized fish and a grin on his face. Kate had finished the laundry and put away all the towels, and was now helping Paulina prepare the vegetables for dinner. 

 

“Oh, Daryl. Those are perfect,” Paulina said with delight. 

 

“I’ll skin ‘em and scale ‘em for ya,” he said and took them to the large sink along the back wall.

 

“Wow! A gardener, a fisherman, and a handyman. Paulina, you got a bargain with this one,” Kate said as she continued to chop tomatoes.

 

“That ain’t all I can do,” Daryl announced. “Stick around and you’ll see what other talents I have.” He turned to look at Kate and winked at her causing her to blush. She grinned, shaking her head dismissively, and didn’t see the smile he gave Paulina.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Dinner was a roaring success, so much so that there were no leftovers to put away. Daryl helped the two woman clean up and when they were finished, he asked Kate if she wanted to take a walk with him.

 

“I’d love to,” she said.

 

Paulina announced that she would be heading upstairs to bed and that Daryl would be happy to help Kate with anything she needed. After the older woman disappeared up the stairs, Daryl took Kate’s hand and they walked side by side to the exit door. 

 

They walked through the garden again and Daryl showed her the eggplant that he would be able to pick in a few days. Kate told him that Eggplant Parmesan was one of her favorite dishes and when they were ready, she would make some for him and Paulina.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Daryl said to her as they walked to the creek.

 

“Sure,” Kate replied. “Anything you want.”

 

“What made you come here? I mean, where are you going?”

 

“Well, I needed a vacation. You know, everything’s so stressful and a person can only take so much before they snap. I wanted to find someplace quiet and out of the way, and I did.”

 

Daryl shook his head. “I don’t know if you’re too embarrassed to tell me or if you’re too afraid, but you need to tell me the truth.”

 

Kate looked at him with fire in her eyes. “Are you calling me a liar?”

 

“This place only exists for people who need it. People who don’t have anywhere else to go. If you found it, there’s a reason.”

 

They approached the edge of the creek and took a seat in the grass. “I ran away,” Kate said quietly as she stared out at the water.

 

“From a person or a place?” Daryl asked.

 

“My husband,” she answered, still not looking at him.

 

He scooted closer to her and brushed the hair from her face. “He hurt you?”

 

“Sometimes, but he was an asshole all of the time. Always said bad things about me. Said I was stupid and uneducated; told me everything I touched went to shit. That’s why he couldn’t love me. That car I showed up in is his. All the money I have, I stole from the lockbox he keeps in the top of his closet. He thinks I don’t know about it.”

 

“So you needed a place to hide. That makes sense. This is the perfect place; he’ll never find you here.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” she asked, doubtful.

 

“I know it for a fact. You’re safe here; you can hide out as long as you want.”

 

Kate knew she was safe. She hadn’t felt an ounce of fear since she’d arrived and talking about her husband now didn’t change that. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” she said.

 

“Sure,” Daryl replied.

 

“Where did you find all those antiques in your bedroom?”

 

Daryl’s mouth fell open. “You were in my bedroom?”

 

“Paulina asked me to take your clothes upstairs with hers. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Daryl shook his head. “It’s okay. If she asked you to do it, that’s fine. Most of it I found in old shops here and there. Some of it was given to me by people I’d done odd jobs for.”

 

“You must have worked for some pretty interesting people,” she said.

 

“Not really. They were just regular folks like me. I grew up in the mountains and almost everybody had stuff like that.”

 

Kate giggled. “Even the naked picture of the flapper?”

 

Daryl blushed. “No, I got that in the big city. Made my way up to New York once. I’d never seen nothing like that before.”

 

“What? A naked woman or an old black and white photograph?”

 

He blushed again. “The woman. I was only fifteen then. Didn’t know any women.”

 

“You’ve seen one by now, right? I mean, you’ve probably seen quite a few.”

 

“Why would you think that?” he asked.

 

“You’re young and handsome, funny, and multi talented. What woman wouldn’t jump at the chance to be with you?”

 

Daryl looked at her carefully, and for the first time noticed how deep and dark her eyes were, how her long hair shone in the light of the moon, and how full and pink her lips were.

 

“You think I’m handsome?”

 

“Of course. If I were twenty years younger, I’d be with you.”

 

He had no idea how old she thought he was, but even with twenty years more, she would still be just a child compared to him. He thought about all the things Paulina had been telling him about their guest, and how Paulina was convinced she would be leaving him soon. Daryl knew it was all true.

 

“Age has nothing to do with it,” he told her. “You’re never too old to fall in love with someone, and you’re never too young to know what love is. Twenty years age difference doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be with someone.”

 

“What are you trying to say, Daryl?”

 

“I’m saying that if you want to be with me, then we can be together. I think I’d like to be with you; I can make you happy. I can make you feel good.”

 

Kate was hypnotized by his words. She was almost sure this was a dream. “Please don’t say those things unless you mean them. I don’t think I could take it. I don’t want to feel as though I need to leave the lodge because I made a stupid mistake.”

 

“It wouldn’t be a mistake. You can live here forever if you want. You don’t ever have to leave. You can stay here with me.”

 

He leaned in close and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss and opened her mouth slightly. Daryl ran his tongue along her bottom lip, then dipped it inside. He explored her mouth and tangled their tongues together. When they parted, they were panting with want and need.

 

“Let’s go to your room,” he said. “I don’t want to disturb Paulina.”

 

Kate agreed and they stood together, holding hands as they ran back to the lodge.

 

When they arrived at Kate’s door, Daryl had a thought. “Go on in. I gotta go get something real quick. I won’t be long.” He kissed her quickly and ran down the hall and upstairs to his room.

 

Kate went inside and looked through her bag. She hadn't brought anything sexy to wear. She had never had anything sexy to wear; her husband had thought it was ridiculous. It was just going to come off anyway, why spend all the money?

 

She settled on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, and patiently waited on Daryl to return. When he knocked on the door, she jumped up and ran to answer it. On the other side of the doorway, Daryl was holding a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. 

 

“I didn’t know if you drink, but I think you might need one; think I need one too.” He sat the glasses on the dresser and poured some of the amber liquid into each. They emptied their glasses in one gulp.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her as he poured them each another drink. “Listen, I don’t have any condoms. I can’t have kids, so I don’t see the point of keeping ‘em around. Besides, I haven’t been with anyone in a very long time.” Again, he drained his drink in one gulp.

 

“That’s fine,” she answered. “I’m clean and I hate those things anyway.”

 

“Works for me,” he said and took a step toward her. Grasping her by the back of the head, he kissed her with passion and lust. Walking her backward, they fell onto the bed together. He lifted her shirt and ravaged her breasts with his mouth.

 

Kate’s hands went to his belt and she fumbled to unbuckle it. Her mind was racing and her body was on fire from Daryl’s touch. No man had ever shown this amount of passion for her and it was overwhelming.

 

Daryl was everywhere all at once. His hands and mouth roamed her entirely and she couldn’t form a coherent thought. All she could focus on was his weight on top of her, the heat of his hands on her skin and the wet, open mouthed kisses he left in his wake. 

 

He couldn’t get enough of her. He devoured her like a starving man, licking, sucking, and biting his way across her flesh. He made his way down her body and pulled her sleep shorts down her legs. He stood up and threw them to the other side of the room, then removed his clothes.

 

Daryl climbed onto the bed and laid next to Kate. Reaching over, he pulled her on top of him. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

Kate nodded her head furiously.

 

“Ride me,” Daryl said and lifted her hips up. She took his cock in her hand and guided it inside her as he slowly lowered her onto it. 

 

He held her breasts in his hands as she gyrated her hips on him. She could feel his dick throbbing and pulsing inside her as she moved. Every nerve ending in Daryl’s body was on fire . He could feel the electricity flowing through his bones and he was hyper aware of every move she made. 

 

Kate was close. She could feel her orgasm building throughout her entire body. Her legs began to cramp as Daryl moved her up and down on his cock. She arched her back and held onto his thighs for support, but it wasn’t enough. 

 

Her body pitched forward as the dam broke and she came in a torrent. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as her body shook with pleasure. He whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was and how good it felt to be inside her and feel her orgasm.

 

He didn’t hesitate to roll them over once her shaking stopped. He held her arms above her head and kissed her filthy as he pumped inside her. His thrusts came in quicker succession and he chased his own orgasm with fervor. 

 

Daryl buried his face between her breasts as he came inside her. The starburst behind his eyes made him lightheaded and he lost consciousness briefly. When he opened his eyes and looked up at her, Kate was smiling at him.

 

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced. Thank you,” Kate said stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

 

“Don’t thank me. It was an absolute pleasure,” he responded and rolled to her side. “I haven’t been with someone in so long I thought it would never happen again.” 

 

They laid together in silence for what seemed like hours, but soon Kate was snoring softly. Daryl carefully removed himself from her and put his clothes back on. He left the bourbon in the room and walked upstairs to his own bed.


	5. The Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Paulina have a talk, then Paulina talks to Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves faster from this point on. Three chapters left after this one. You will know the whole story very soon.

Chapter Five- The Oracle

 

The next morning, Kate woke up alone. For the briefest moment she thought she had dreamt what happened between her and Daryl, but then saw the bottle of bourbon and the two glasses sitting on the dresser. 

 

Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked around the room and remembered the night before and the thought made her blush and grin. 

 

She wanted to see him in the worst way. She wasn’t surprised he was gone when she woke up; he probably had a lot of work to do today and wanted to get an early start. She looked at her watch and saw that is was seven o’clock. She was sure Paulina was up as well and would need help fixing breakfast.

 

After a quick shower, she made her way down the hall and to the kitchen, where she heard Daryl and Paulina talking again, but this time she could hear everything they were saying.

 

“I don’t want to hear, ‘I told you so’. We both know you were right. I just didn’t want you to be,” Daryl said.

 

“But you believe it now, don’t you?” Paulina said in a scolding tone. “What made you believe?”

 

“She needs to be here. This is the only place that’s safe for her. I ain’t gonna let her go and risk her getting hurt or killed.”

 

“Then it’s mutual. She needs the lodge and the lodge needs her. You know she loves this place and would take good care of it, and you. I know you were with her last night.”

 

Daryl looked at Paulina. He didn’t want her to find out about that, but knew she would. Paulina knew everything, usually before it happened.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said apologetically. “After she told me what was going on with her, I knew she was the one. I knew you were right about everything and that I couldn’t change any of it. She got me, just like you did.”

 

“And how do you feel about her?” Paulina asked him.

 

“She’s beautiful and smart. She’s kind and thoughtful; I could fall in love with her. I want her to stay.”

 

“Then we have to tell her everything,” Paulina explained. “The sooner, the better. My chest hurts and I’ve been having trouble breathing. I’m not going to be here much longer; she needs to be ready when the time comes.”

 

Kate was just as confused as she had been yesterday, so she took a few steps back then came through the door, so they wouldn’t know she had overheard. 

 

“Good morning!” she said cheerfully. She sat at the table next to Paulina and across from Daryl, who smiled at her shyly.

 

“Good morning,” they both replied. 

 

“How did you sleep, dear?” Paulina asked.

 

“Perfectly,” Kate replied. “Am I too late to help with breakfast?”

 

“No, I haven’t started yet. I’m not feeling well and was wondering if you would mind cooking for us this morning?”

 

“It would be my pleasure! I’m sure it won’t be as good as yours, but I would love to do it,” Kate said excitedly.

 

“Well, I’m gonna cut the grass in the back and trim the bushes,” Daryl announced. “I’ll be back in an hour. Will that give you enough time?”

 

“Plenty,” Kate replied. Daryl stood from the table and smiled at her as he reached out and took her hand and, like a gentleman, kissed it softly.

 

After he left the room, Paulina elbowed Kate and snickered. “I think he likes you, dear.”

 

Kate could only smile, embarrassed by what had happened and went into the kitchen to cook breakfast. She began by making biscuit dough, then chopped potatoes to fry. An hour later the dining table was filled with biscuits and gravy, fried potatoes, bacon, sausage, and fried eggs.

 

Daryl wolfed his down and had seconds; Kate was beginning to see a pattern in his eating habits. Paulina picked at her food, but ended up cleaning half her plate. After everyone had their fill, Daryl helped Kate put away the leftovers and clean the dishes. 

 

When they were done, Daryl walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry I left ya last night. I was afraid Paulina would see me sneaking upstairs this morning. It don’t even matter now though; she knows.”

 

“Is she upset?”

 

Daryl turned her in his arms to face him. “No, she said she knew it was gonna happen. She knows everything.”

 

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her long and slow. It was so different from how he had been last night and she loved it just as much. 

 

“There’s something we need to talk about. I have a few more things to do around here first, but maybe this afternoon you’ll have some time?” he asked her.

 

“Of course. I’m just gonna take care of Paulina today. I think she needs to rest.”

 

“Good. I’ll come find you when I’m done.” Daryl kissed her again and left to go do whatever it was he had to do.

 

Kate went back into the dining room to check on Paulina and found her looking pale. “Paulina, are you okay. Do you need to lay down?”

 

“Could you go up to my room, dear? I’ve got a tonic I take for my heart. It’s in the top drawer of my dresser, on the right side under some clothes. Could you bring it to me?”

 

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Kate ran down the hall and up the stairs to the woman’s bedroom. When she entered, she went straight to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Looking on the left side under some clothes, she found something square and metal. Pulling it out, she saw that it was an old black and white framed photograph.

 

The woman in the picture was obviously Paulina. She had been beautiful when she was young. The picture looked as if it had been taken in the 1950’s or 60’s. Her hair was curled in the style of the day and she was wearing an A-line skirt, blouse, and a cardigan sweater with the horned rimmed glasses Kate had seen her wear on occasion.

 

The man, she assumed was Paulina’s husband until she took special notice of it, looked familiar. It took a minute, but she soon realized he looked exactly like Daryl.

 

She couldn’t take her eyes off the picture but realizing that Paulina was waiting for her, put it back where she found it and looked at the other side of the drawer. Picking up the bottle of tonic, she raced from the room and back downstairs. She slammed through the kitchen door and sat the bottle on the table in front of Paulina. 

 

“Honey, you look like you saw a ghost. Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” Kate replied. “I saw that picture in the drawer. Is that you and … Daryl?”

 

Paulina wanted to avoid the question. She wanted to wait until Daryl was ready to talk, but now she wasn’t given a choice.

 

“Yes, Kate, that’s Daryl and myself. It was taken not long after my husband died.”

 

“Okay,” Kate said and rubbed her temples. “You told me you’ve been here for almost sixty years. When exactly did your husband die? How long as Daryl been here? None of this makes sense. How in the hell can you look so young in that picture and Daryl still look the same?”

 

“The story is only half mine. I can’t tell you Daryl’s side of it; his is much more exciting.”

 

“Right now, I just want to know the truth; any truth I can get.”

 

“My husband and I found this place back in 1960. We’d only been married for three years and were on our way to visit his family up north. I didn’t know it at the time, but if the lodge hadn’t made itself available to us, I’d probably have been dead a long time ago.”

 

“Are you telling me that the Ridgefield Lodge saved your life? That’s insane.”

 

“I know it sounds that way, but it’s true, and you’ll find out it’s true.”

 

“Okay,” Kate said dismissively, “but I still don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me. What does this have to do with the picture?”

 

“When we arrived, there wasn’t a soul in sight. No one walking around, no one at the desk; just some old jazz music coming from down the hall. My husband rang the bell at the desk and eventually someone came out to greet us. It was Daryl.”

 

Kate shook her head in disbelief. “Okay, so Daryl was here, in 1960 when you and your husband found the lodge. Who else was here?”

 

“No one, he was the only person in the whole lodge. He took care of the place by himself. I was very impressed with that until I found out why he had been alone.”

 

Kate was confused and angry. This woman was absolutely nuts. Paulina had seemed so down to earth and clear minded; how could she have not seen that the isolation would drive the woman crazy.

 

“Anyway, my husband wasn’t a nice man. He would hit me when the mood struck him, usually when he’d been drinking. No one ever knew about that; not my family, not his family, or our friends, but Daryl knew. He told me he could see it in my eyes whenever my husband and I were in the same room.”

 

Kate was sure Daryl had seen something in her eyes too. Why else would he have insisted on her telling him the truth about why she had been on the road. 

 

“One night, my husband stole a bottle of liquor from the kitchen and accused Daryl and I of sleeping together. He dragged me to our room and beat me. Daryl heard me screaming and burst through the door. Then the strangest thing happened.”

 

“The foundation of the lodge began to shake,” Paulina continued. “I thought we were having an earthquake. Daryl was in a rage and pulled my husband off me and started hitting him. I heard bones crack and break. When Daryl stepped back, my husband fell to the floor and didn’t move. The building stopped shaking as well.”

 

Kate was flabbergasted. Paulina’s story was so far-fetched, but so detailed at the same time. She was speechless and let the woman prattle on. 

 

“After that, Daryl told me his story. He told me how he came to the lodge, why he was alone when we arrived, and how the magic works. This place is magic, you know. Not just the building, but the grounds as well. It takes care of those who take care of it. It needs you as much as you need it.”

 

Kate suddenly felt sympathy for the old woman. The years without a true companion had taken their toll and she was facing the end of her life with her own imagination. 

 

“After I chose to stay and become the caretaker, Daryl and I fell in love. We were together for thirty years before I told him I was too old for him. He fought me on it, still does, but my body isn’t young anymore.”

 

Kate didn’t know what to make of this story. She worried for Paulina and would tell Daryl she thought the woman needed to see a doctor.

 

Paulina saw the look on Kate’s face. “You don’t believe me, do you, dear. That’s okay, it is quite a story and I don’t expect you to accept it right away. It took me a very long time to believe Daryl when he told me everything, but you’ll see it for yourself soon.”

 

Kate took the bottle of tonic and stood from the table. “I’m just going to put this back in your room, okay?”

 

As she walked down the hall, Kate wondered if she should leave the lodge. She wasn’t scared, but felt uncomfortable. Paulina had told her story with conviction and Kate couldn’t deny that there had been moments when she felt persuaded to believe the old woman.

 

When she reached the second floor and turned the knob to enter Paulina’s bedroom, Daryl came out of his room. 

 

“Hey, what are ya doing up here?” he asked.

 

“Paulina needed her tonic and I’m just bringing it back,” she replied. Daryl followed her inside the room and sat on the bed.

 

“I’m worried about her,” Kate said as she turned to face him. “I found something in her drawer when I came to get the tonic and when I asked her about it, she told me this wild story. I don’t know whether to believe it, or think she’s senile.”

 

“What did you find?” he asked.

 

Kate reached in and pulled the framed photo out, then handed it to him. His eyes softened when he looked at the image and recalled the exact moment when it had been taken. 

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

Kate moved to sit next to him on the bed. “She said that you were here when she and her husband first arrived; she implied that either you or this house killed him, told me this place was magic, and that you and her fell in love.”

 

Daryl quietly nodded his head. “And you don’t believe her?”

 

“I don’t know. She seemed to believe every word.”

 

Daryl stood and laid the photograph on the dresser, then held his hand out to Kate. “Let’s go to my room; we can talk in private. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.”


	6. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's story

Chapter Six- The Truth Shall Set You Free

 

Daryl led her down the short hallway to his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, they sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“This is a long story,” he told her. “It’s gonna sound crazier than what Paulina told you, but it’s all true; it’s real. Promise me that you’ll hear me out.” Kate agreed to listen to the story and not interrupt until Daryl was finished. 

 

“I should probably start off by saying that I was born in Senoia, Georgia on September 15, 1896.”

 

Kate’s eyes bugged out of her head and her mouth hung open. This was not what she expected. 

 

“When I was seven-years-old, my momma got sick. People said it was consumption, but I didn’t know what that was. Daddy started drinking after that, got real mean. I ran away when I was thirteen and never went back.”

 

Kate watched him as he talked. He had the same look on his face that Paulina had when she had told her story. Kate wanted to believe all of this was true; she felt as if she had fallen into the Twilight Zone.

 

“I wandered around for years; made my way through Georgia, the Carolina’s, Kentucky, even New York like I told ya. Anyway, about 1920, I made it into Virginia and met this old Indian man. He wanted to know if I’d be interested in helping him build his temple. He offered me free room and board with a little pay, so I took it.”

 

“Back then, the only thing here was the foundation. There was about thirty men working to build this place. They had tents set up for all of us, but once we was finished, we moved inside; had our own rooms. Not everybody stayed, just ten of us, but we took care of the place.”

 

Daryl didn’t even take a breath before he continued, “One night, a few months after this place was finished, we got our first guest. Well, what we thought was a guest. The biggest, tallest man I’d ever seen in my life came crashing through the doors. He looked crazy and was rambling about somebody being after him; somebody was aiming to kill him.”

 

“The old Indian tried to calm him down, but he was crazy. He pulled out a gun and some of the guys tried to get it away from him, but he shot ‘em. Then he turned the gun on the rest of us and started shooting.”

 

“But you survived,” she said.

 

“No, I didn’t. He got me too.” Daryl unbuttoned his work shirt. “I know you saw this last night. You didn’t say anything about it, but I know you saw them.”

 

Kate raised her hand and placed it on the two white scars that laid over his heart. “I assumed it was something you wouldn’t want to talk about.”

 

“You’re right, I don’t like talking about it. There’s only one other person in this world who knows what happened to me.”

 

“But you’re alive. How can you be alive and still look this way?”

 

“I still don’t know the answer to that, but I didn’t die right away. I stayed conscious long enough to watch that bastard shoot himself in the head. After that, I just laid there waiting to die, but I didn’t. I still don’t know what made me do it, but I was able to crawl down the hall and upstairs. Come on, I got something to show you.”

 

He took her hand again and pulled her up from the bed. They walked back down the hall and stopped in front of the storage room.

 

“This room was where the Indian slept. None of the workers were allowed upstairs, and there was all kinda rumors about why. Some of the men thought he was a shaman or a medicine man, and that he did magical rituals up here. Nobody ever found out for sure.”

 

He opened the door and took Kate to the corner where the black steamer trunk was.

 

“This is mine. Almost everything I own, everything I had when I got here, is in this trunk.” He opened it carefully and sifted through it until he found the brown felt bag. “Hold out your hands.”

 

Kate did as he asked and he emptied the contents into her waiting palms. Two bullets fell from the bag; two spent bullets, flattened and covered in dried blood.

 

“These were inside your body?” She said with trepidation.

 

“In my heart,” he replied. “When I finally made it up here, the only thing I remember is falling to the floor; I assume I died soon after. Woke up two or three days later and these bullets were on the floor, under my body. The wounds had started to heal, too.”

 

Kate looked at the bullets, then at Daryl. Her heart was telling her that all of this was true, that all these things had happened to him exactly as he told it. But she still couldn’t wrap her head around it.

 

“What happened after that?”

 

“I buried my friends and the old Indian out back, where the garden is now. Tried not to think about it too much; drove me crazy everytime I did. Tried to figure out what had happened to me and why. I guess everyone was right about that old man.”

 

“And then Paulina came along,” she said.

 

“Not right away. I was here for forty years before another person walked through that door. You know everything that happened after that.”

 

“So how come you don’t age, but she does? Is the magic gone?”

 

“No, the magic will never go away. She grew old because she chose to. I tried to convince her to use the room and then we could stay together forever, but she was scared. I can’t blame her for that. I’d like to offer you the same.”

 

“Offer me eternal youth? Don’t I have to die first?”

 

He took the bullets from her hand and returned them to the felt bag. “I want you to live here with me, forever. Paulina is dying and you’re here to take her place as caretaker. Whether you want to be with me or not, this place needs you, and I can’t spend another forty years alone.”

 

Kate’s heart sunk. She couldn’t imagine the life Daryl had lived, and over half of it alone. She put her arms around his neck and held him tight. “This is something I’m gonna have to think about; you understand that, right?”

 

“I do. I want you to make the right decision for yourself. Even if you say no, you’ll still make a great caretaker. This place needs you and I know you need it. The lodge provides us with everything we need, no matter what it is. You’ll never want for anything, I promise.”

 

Daryl returned the felt bag to the trunk and closed it, then walked Kate out of the room and downstairs. They didn’t speak again until they walked into the kitchen and saw Paulina peeling potatoes.

 

“I thought we’d have mashed potatoes and gravy with dinner tonight,” Paulina said when she heard the kitchen door open,

 

“Sounds great. Do you need help with anything?” Daryl asked.

 

“Oh, Daryl! I didn’t know you were here. I thought you’d still be off somewhere working on something.”

 

“No, Kate and I just had a talk. She knows everything.”

 

Paulina took the woman’s hand and smiled. “So you believe me now?”

 

“I think I do. All of this seems so impossible, but it all makes sense at the same time.”

 

“Are you going to take the offer I refused?” Paulina asked her.

 

“She’s going to think about it,” Daryl said. “That’s all we can ask.”

 

“You’re the only one who can do this job, dear. The lodge made itself visible to you for a reason. It will protect you and keep you safe as long as you do the same for it,” Paulina told her. “All this excitement has tired me out. I think I’m going to go upstairs and take a nap.”

 

“I’ll start dinner,” Kate said. “You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ve got it covered.”

 

Paulina smiled at them, then left them alone in the kitchen. “Do you want some help fixing dinner?” Daryl asked. 

 

“Sure. You can tell me more about this magical place.”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

When dinner was ready, Daryl went upstairs to get Paulina. She had been sleeping soundly, but when Daryl woke her she told him she was starving.

 

“I’ll always love you, Paulina,” Daryl told her as they walked down the stairs. “You’ll always be the first woman I ever loved.”

 

“I know, Daryl. You’re the only man that ever showed me love and I’m going to miss you, but I think you and Kate will have more years together that we did. She’s going to take the offer, I know she will. She needs some happiness and she knows she can find that here.”

 

The table was set and ready when they entered the dining room. Kate and Daryl had fixed fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans with onions, and dinner rolls.

 

There wasn’t much conversation during dinner. Kate was still considering her situation. It seemed like a dream, but she knew it wasn’t. She could have everything she wanted here; her husband would never find her. She could have her own life, she could have a man who treated her right. She could fall in love.

 

Daryl didn’t take his eyes off her. He was in full acceptance of what was happening. Paulina would be leaving him soon, and he couldn’t stop it. Kate was staying, regardless of her decision, and that made him happy, but he was falling in love with her; just as Paulina had predicted. 

 

After dinner, Daryl walked Paulina back upstairs and by the time he made it back down, Kate had already cleaned the dishes and put away the leftovers.

 

“You wanna go down to the creek with me?” Daryl asked.

 

“That’s a great idea,” Kate answered.

 

“Let’s stop by your room and grab a couple blankets, okay?”


	7. I'll Fly Away

Chapter Seven- I’ll Fly Away

 

Daryl spread a blanket out on the grass and pulled Kate down to lay with him. “I know this had been a tough, confusing day for you. Thank you for hearing us out. I’m glad you’re still here.”

 

“According to you and Paulina, I’m supposed to be here. I want this to be my home; I want to be here with you.”

 

Daryl smiled and kissed her. “I know you have a lot to think about, but let’s not think about it tonight.” He moved over her and settled between her legs. “I wanna make love to you.”

 

He pulled her shirt up and over her head, then lifted her upper body to unhook her bra. He took her breasts in his hands and massaged them as he kissed her stomach. He sucked and licked her skin causing her to giggle when he reached her sides.

 

The sound of it made his heart flutter in his chest and he had never been so sure that he was in love with her than right now. He moved up her body to her breasts where he left open mouthed kisses on her flesh and sucked on her nipples until they were hard peaks.

 

Kate wrapped her arms around him and ran her hands up and down his back. They ground their hips together and sweat formed on their skin. Daryl sat up suddenly and leaned back on his knees. He pulled her pants and panties off her legs and lifted her lower body up by her thighs.

 

Resting her legs on his shoulders, Daryl closed his eyes and licked a line from her hole to her clit. Kate gasped when she felt his wet tongue on her. No one had gone down on her since before she had been married; she had forgotten how good it felt.

 

His tongue moved from her pussy to her clit and back. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and rubbed her clit as he fucked her with his tongue. Her body writhed and Daryl had a difficult time keeping her in place, but the sounds she was making made him hungry for more.

 

He pressed his thumb harder on her clit as he rubbed circles on her nub. He could feel her body begin to convulse and knew she was about to come. His tongue continued to move inside her and she flooded his mouth like a raging river.

 

He continued to use his thumb and tongue on her until she begged him to stop. He gently laid her down on the blanket and moved his body over hers. He gazed at her; chest flushed, eyes closed, and mouth open in bliss. 

 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “I don’t ever want to lose you.”

 

Sitting back up, he stood above her and removed his clothes, then settled between her legs once again. He held his cock and guided it inside her, then lifted her legs and wrapped them around his body. 

He pushed himself until he was balls deep inside her and began to thrust in and out slowly. 

 

Kate sighed. “You feel so good inside me,” she said. “I’ve never felt anything this good before. I’ve never felt so full.”

 

Daryl ravaged her neck with his mouth. “You’re so tight, so warm. So beautiful.”

 

He thrust inside her, harder and deeper and her body shook beneath him “Are you going to come again?”

 

“I don’t know,” she cried.

 

His mouth went to her nipple. He sucked and licked until he felt her juices on his cock. She screamed his name and squeezed him tight, pulling his orgasm from him. He cried out her name as he came inside her, his body shaking and his head buried in her neck.

 

Daryl pulled the second blanket over them and held her body against his. 

 

“It’s late, we should be getting back to the lodge,” Kate said.

 

“We have a little time. Stay with me here just a little longer, then we can go in.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Would you stay with me in my room tonight?”

 

“Yes, I’d like that,” she replied. 

 

Thirty minutes later, they were standing in the upstairs hallway in front of Daryl’s bedroom. They remained silent, trying to hear any movement in Paulin’s room, but there was none. They quietly made there way inside and undressed. Slipping into bed, Daryl laid behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body and held her against him.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl was woken by a thud. He didn’t know what time it was or how long he had been asleep, but it was still dark outside, so it hadn’t been long. Sitting up, he listened for it again, but didn’t hear it.

 

“Did you hear that?” he asked Kate as he shook her awake.

 

“Hear what?”

 

“I heard a thud, but I can’t tell where it came from.”

 

They continued to listen and after a few minutes heard a groan come from Paulina’s room. Daryl jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on before rushing through the adjoining door and into the next room.

 

He found Paulina on the floor and rushed over to her. She wasn’t breathing and he screamed for Kate to come help him. She threw Daryl’s shirt on and ran into the other room. 

 

Daryl was hovering over Paulina’s body, screaming and begging her to wake up. Kate pushed him out of the way. “I know CPR,” she said.

 

After working on the woman for a minute, Paulina’s eyes shot open and she gasped. “Help me get her on the bed,” Kate asked Daryl.

 

Once Paulina lay safely on her bed, Daryl cupped her face in his hands and touched her forehead with his own.

 

“What happened, baby?”

 

“My chest,” she replied weakly. “It hurts so bad.”

 

Daryl looked up at Kate. “Get the tonic.”

 

“It’s too late for the tonic, Daryl,” Paulina told him. “I’m having a heart attack. Has she made her decision yet?”

 

Daryl looked at Kate again and she nodded her head. “I want to live here with you forever. I don’t want to grow old.”

 

Daryl looked back at Paulina who was smiling at him. “You don’t have any time to waste.”

 

Daryl dashed back into his room and pulled an antique revolver from under his bed, the same revolver that had taken his life almost one hundred years earlier.

 

“We have to hurry,” he told Kate and took her by the wrist. He pulled her out of the bedroom and into the storage room, then kissed her with every ounce of emotion running through him.

 

“I love you,” he told her. His eyes were red and full of unshed tears. He held her close before raising the revolver and aiming it at her chest.

 

“I love you too, Daryl. I’m not scared. Do it now and go be with Paulina.”

 

The last thing she felt was a bullet hit her heart.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

Kate had no idea what time is was or how much time had elapsed. All she knew was the heat of the sun on her face. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to move, but she couldn’t. 

 

She could feel it on the floor beneath her; the bullet, just like Daryl had. She forced her body to roll and once on her stomach, she turned her head and saw it. Crushed and bloody, it laid on the floor in a pool of her blood. She felt her chest and found the wound already healing, just as Daryl said it would. 

 

After a few minutes she tried moving her arms and legs and was able to sit up. She picked up the bullet and held it tightly in her hand. Smiling, she stood, her legs shaking and made her way out to the hall and into Paulina’s room.

 

Paulina was dead. Daryl hadn’t moved her body and was laying next to her with one arm around her waist. Kate tiptoed to the bed and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

He opened his eyes and turned onto his back to look at her. He jumped from the bed and engulfed her in a bear hug. “You’re back!”

 

“Yes, you knew I would be,” she replied.

 

He kissed her slow and deep then wrapped his arms around her again. “Are you hungry? You must be starving.”

 

“I am, as a matter of fact,” she answered him, the held out her hand. “What should I do with this?” she asked as she showed him the bullet.

 

“I’ll make a bag for it. We can keep it in my trunk, but for now let’s take it to our room to keep it safe.”

 

“Our room?” Kate asked. “I like the sound of that.”

 

“Me too. Now, let’s get some food in you.”

 

“What about Paulina? We need to bury her,” Kate said with concern.

 

“We will. She asked me to bury her in the garden with the others who died here. She wants me to plant Rosemary there.”

 

“It’s going to be beautiful,” Kate said.

 

“The most beautiful thing in the garden,” Daryl replied.

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

“What do you want to eat?” Daryl asked her as she sat at the small table in the kitchen.

 

“We’ve got leftovers. I’ll eat some of that.”

 

“You don’t have to. We can have those for dinner. If you could have anything right now, what would it be?”

 

Kate thought for a minute. “I’d love to have a ham and cheese sandwich with mustard, BBQ potato chips, and a Coke. A real Coke, not that diet shit.”

 

Daryl opened the refrigerator and pulled out a container with sliced ham and cheese, a jar of mustard, the dinner rolls from their last meal together, and a twenty ounce bottle of Coke.

 

“Is this part of the magic?” Kate asked. “I know there isn’t a grocery store anywhere near here. I also noticed there are no chickens or pigs, so where do the eggs and bacon come from?”

 

“I don’t honestly know,” Daryl told her. “The lodge provides the things you need and the things you want. If you need a new toothbrush it will be in the bathroom when you need it. If you need a new pair of shoes, you’ll find them in your closet. Ham and cheese is in the fridge.”

 

Kate shook her head and chuckled. “So if I want a laptop or a high definition television, it will just appear?”

 

“Before Paulina was the caretaker, everything was decorated from my era, when she decided to stay, everything changed to what was in style at that time. Give it a couple of days; you’ll wake up with every modern convenience available.”

 

“I’m so lucky to have found this place, and you,” she told Daryl.

 

“It found you,” Daryl said. “And I couldn’t be happier.”


	8. Epilogue

Chapter Eight-Epilogue

 

Seven Years Later-

 

Daryl opened his eyes to sunlight seeping through the blinds of his bedroom. Groaning, he looked at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. He had been so excited when he found it there one night before he and Kate went to bed, but now it was just a red-eyed demon determined to drive him crazy.

 

It was eight o’clock, much later than they normally slept, but he didn’t care. Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night, he thought to himself, smiling. He had found something on that internet thingy he wanted to try, and it had been a resounding success. 

 

It also didn’t matter because today was a special day. This had been the day he lost Paulina, but gained Kate for eternity. They celebrated it every year as their wedding anniversary.

 

He turned over to see Kate’s back facing him. Slinging his arm around her middle, he kissed her shoulder. “Good morning,” he whispered in her ear.

 

She stirred and smiled sleepily to herself. “Good morning.”

 

He kissed the spot behind her ear. “Happy anniversary.”

 

“Happy anniversary,” she replied. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, baby.” Daryl said and turned her over to face him.

 

He kissed her slow and deep, running his hand down her body and between her thighs. She pulled away from him and broke the kiss.

 

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

“No, I’m still a little sore from last night,” she replied with a smirk.

 

“I’m sorry. It was too much; you should have told me to stop.”

 

“No way, it was so worth it,” Kate told him. 

 

Daryl’s pride was boosted by the knowledge that a one hundred twenty nine year old man could still please a woman. The moment vanished, however, when he saw something in Kate’s eyes that he’d never seen before. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he said and sat up. He leaned back against the headboard and brought her up with him. She rested her back against his chest. 

 

“It’s nothing, I had a strange dream is all.”

 

“Tell me about it,” he said and rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

“We were asleep and it was the middle of the night. I woke up when I heard a noise come from Paulina’s room. I got up and went to check it out and when I opened the door, there was a crib in the middle of the room.”

 

Daryl’s heart sank. He knew that Kate had always wanted to have children and she gave up that chance in order to be with him at the lodge. She had made the choice willingly, knowing what it meant, but he still felt sad that she would never be a mother.

 

He ran his hand up and down her arm. “Don’t feel bad, Daryl. I have no idea what that dream means. I’ve never had a dream about children before. It’s probably nothing.”

 

Daryl knew that wasn’t true, but didn’t press the matter. “Why don’t we go downstairs and fix breakfast, then we can go out to the garden and pick some vegetables and rosemary?”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” Kate replied.

 

****************************************************************************************************

After breakfast, which consisted of chocolate chip banana pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, hot coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice, they walked out to the garden. They picked tomatoes, onions, pulled up carrots and potatoes, and took some apples from the tree that had started growing a few years back.

 

Kate always picked at least half of the rosemary that grew. It covered the area where Paulina lay like a blanket. Half of what she picked she saved for cooking, the other half she dried and put in bowls to keep in the lobby and their bedroom.

 

After they returned, Kate took the herbs and vegetables to the kitchen to clean and prepare them. Daryl usually took his anniversary as a day of rest, but there was one thing he needed to check on today. The heating element in the bathroom was going bad and he wanted to see if he could fix it. If he couldn’t, he wasn’t worried; it would take care of itself eventually.

 

After almost two hours, Daryl was frustrated beyond words. He had no clue as to what was wrong and didn’t have the slightest idea of what to do about it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for lunch, so he gathered his useless tools and stood to leave.

 

Before he opened the door, he heard noises in the hallway; it sounded like someone running up and down the hall. He knew it wasn’t Kate, she didn’t run. He cracked the door open far enough to stick his head out.

 

He looked down his end of the hall and saw nothing, but when he turned his head he saw two small figures frozen in fear at the opposite end.

 

It was a boy and a girl. The boy, obviously the older one, pushed the little girl behind him in a protective manner. Daryl realized what he was doing and sat his tools on the floor, then raised his hands in surrender.

 

“I’m not gonna hurt ya,” he told them in a soothing tone. “You just surprised me, is all. How did you get in here?”

 

The little girls grip on the boy’s arm was so strong it looked as if it were cutting off the circulation to his hand. “We live down the mountain,” the boy told him. “We were out playing and saw this place. Never knew it was here before, so we wanted to check it out. The door was unlocked.”

 

Daryl nodded his head. “Well then, welcome to the Ridgefield Lodge. My name is Daryl. I kinda own the place. What are your names?”

 

“My name is Bobby, I’m ten. This is my sister Amy, she’s six.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bobby and Amy. It’s almost lunchtime. Would you like to stay and have lunch with us?”

 

“Who’s us?” Bobby asked cautiously.

 

“My wife and I. She’s probably making it right now. Why don’t you stay for a while.”

 

Amy poked her head out from behind Bobby and looked at Daryl. She whispered something to her brother, then stepped back behind him again.

 

“I guess that’s okay,” Bobby said. “We don’t have to be home until it gets dark.”

 

“Great, let’s go wash our hands then we can eat lunch.”

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

The kids followed Daryl down the hall, staying a few steps behind him the whole way. When they reached the kitchen, Daryl stuck his head through the door and saw Kate making sandwiches.

 

“Is lunch almost ready?” he asked. 

 

“Yeah, I got fries in the oven. Should be another couple minutes,” Kate replied. 

 

“We’re gonna need a couple extra plates and more sandwiches.”

 

Kate turned around to see Daryl standing inside the door with two children at his side. “Where did they come from?” She was grinning from ear to ear and rushed over to meet them.

 

“They were running in the hallway outside the bathroom. They live down the mountain and were playing outside when they found us. Said the door was unlocked, so they came in to check us out. This is Bobby and his sister Amy. Kids, this is my wife, Kate.”

 

Kate knelt down to their level. “I’m so glad you found us. I’m making sandwiches and french fries for lunch. Would you like to eat with us?”

 

Both of the children nodded their heads. “Alright then, why don’t you go with Daryl into the dining room. I’ll be in in a few minutes."

 

When Kate brought the sandwiches and drinks in, Daryl was asking the kids what they liked to do.

 

“We like to go swimming,” Bobby said. “We don’t get to go very much anymore.”

 

“I like dolls,” Amy told them, “but I don’t have any. I kept leaving them around the house and momma got mad, so she got rid of them.”

 

“I think we may be able to find some dolls around here somewhere,” Kate said. “I’ll look around, okay?”

 

Amy smiled and thanked her. The kids wolfed down their food and Kate went back to make more sandwiches. She made two more for each of them and for Daryl; his appetite was voracious.

 

“So, where are your parents?” Daryl asked when Kate returned.

 

“We don’t have a daddy,” Bobby said, “ and momma’s real sick. She has to take this medicine that makes her sleep all day.”

 

“Do you know what made her sick or what kind of medicine she’s taking?” Kate asked.

 

“No, ma’am,” Bobby answered. “It started a few years ago. She’d go out to try to find work and when she’d come home, she’d be acting funny. She didn’t talk right and then she stopped taking care of us.”

 

“Is she taking pills?” Kate asked.

 

“No, it’s a shot, like when you go to the doctor. She gives it to herself sometimes, but sometimes a man comes over to help her. He’s not very nice; he yells at her a lot.”

 

Kate tried to hide her disgust from the children and stood from her seat. “Listen, if you eat everything on your plate, I’ve got milk and cookies for you after, okay? Daryl, can I speak to you in the lobby?”

 

Daryl was pretty sure he knew what she was going to tell him and followed her out the door. “You know what’s wrong with their mom, don’t you?”

 

“I think she’s a heroin addict, but I can’t say for sure. I’m not an expert.”

 

Daryl knew what heroin was. He had seen it during his time in New York. People passed out on the sidewalks and streets and others robbing and killing to get some.

 

He put his arms around his wife and pulled her close. “You know they aren’t leaving this lodge. They’re safe here and they know it. They saw us for a reason. They belong here; they can feel it too.”

 

“I know. I couldn’t see it when I first came here. You and Paulina showed it to me, but I don’t think it will take much convincing for those kids to want to live here. They need a family, parents who love them and will give them affection and appreciation. I think they knew this was the place to find it.”

 

“I guess your dream wasn’t nothing after all, huh?” Daryl said and took her hand. 

 

The children had cleaned their plates by the time Daryl and Kate walked back into the dining room. “So, I guess y’all are too full for milk and cookies?”

 

“No, ma’am,” both children cried.

 

“Okay, help me take these dishes into the kitchen and we’ll get you some cookies,” Kate said.

 

“I have an idea,” Daryl said as he poured milk for all of them. “We’ve got a big garden and a creek out back; it’s real good for fishing and swimming. How would y’all like to go out and play later?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” they said and jumped up and down. 

 

****************************************************************************************************

 

The four of them spent the rest of the day outside; walking through the garden, picking vegetables and playing by the creek. Daryl had found some sports equipment in the shed where he kept the gardening tools, and he and Bobby played catch while Kate and Amy picked wildflowers.

 

When the sun began to set, Daryl picked Bobby up in his arms and Kate carried Amy back to the lodge. They took the children upstairs to Paulina’s old room and were pleased to see that there were two single beds ready and waiting for them, one with a beautiful porcelain doll laying on the pillow.

 

As they tucked their children in, Amy mumbled in her sleep. “I want to live here.”

 

“I don’t want to go home,” Bobby reiterated. 

 

Daryl leaned down and kissed the boys forehead. “You are home. You belong here; we’re your family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posting Daily


End file.
